¿tenemos una oportunidad para amarnos?
by Isabella Stewart De Leto
Summary: Elliot por fin se pudo divorciar de Kathy, Olivia decide decirle a Elliot sus sentimientos, ¿Tendrán una oportunidad de amarse?
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: Los detectives Stabler y Benson no son míos, tampoco la serie solo la historia es mía y se prohíbe su copia sin mi autorización :).**

**¿Tenemos oportunidad de amarnos?**

**Summary: Elliot por fin se pudo divorciar de Kathy, Olivia decide decirle a Elliot sus sentimientos, ¿Tendrán una oportunidad de amarse?**

**Elliot Stabler.**

_¡Vamos solo firma los papeles y serás libre!_

¿Y que pasara con los niños?

_Kathy te dijo que te dejara al pequeño Elliot_

¿Y los demás?

_¡Solo firma el divorcio y ya!_

¡No me presiones!

_¡Estarás con Olivia! ¡La mujer que amas!_

Eso me dejo sin palabras, ¿en verdad amaba a Olivia?

Mi mano temblaba con el lapicero en la mano, mi frente tenia sudor, Kathy me miraba raro, y lo próximo que hice fue firmar los papeles.

Estaba libre, al fin.

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Jeje aquí con una nueva historia de la grandiosa serie que AMO y es la MEJOR en toda la faz de la tierra.**_

_**Bueno, pues resulta que esta historia no la quise hacer en un One-Shot porque resulta que una persona que no tiene cuenta aquí en Fanfiction se llama: Svuadiction.**_

_**Me dijo que le gustaban mis historias y que sería mejor que las hiciera más largas y pues me puse a pensar y salió esto jaja**_

_**Espero les guste y me dejen comentarios, en especial Svuadiction.**_

_**¿Comentarios?**_


	2. Chapter 2: Nervios

**Nota: Los detectives Stabler y Benson no son míos, tampoco la serie solo la historia es mía y se prohíbe su copia sin mi autorización :).**

**¿Tenemos oportunidad de amarnos?**

**Summary: Elliot por fin se pudo divorciar de Kathy, Olivia decide decirle a Elliot sus sentimientos, ¿Tendrán una oportunidad de amarse?**

**Olivia Benson.**

Llegue a la comisaria y me dirigí a la cafetera para prepararme el café, odiaba su sabor, pero no me quedaba de otra.

-Aun no puedo creer que sigas tomando ese café si sabe horrible.-me dijo Elliot y yo me sobresalte.

-Elliot me asustaste.-le dije, pero en realidad me ponía nerviosa con su cercanía.

-Oh lo siento.-se disculpo y puso su mano en mi hombro.- ¿Ya desayunaste?

-Si lo hubiera hecho, no me estaría preparando este espantoso café.-le dije señalando la taza que sostenía.

-Ven, vamos por un verdadero café.-me dijo y me tomo de la mano, yo me estremecí ante ese toque.

El nunca actuaba así ¿Tenía algo raro?

-Elliot ¿Estás bien?-le pregunte cuando estábamos afuera, y él seguía agarrando mi mano.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-me dijo.

-Porque en realidad, nunca me agarras de la mano, y toda la gente se nos queda viendo como si fuéramos algo más.-le dije.

-¿Tu te sientes incomoda?-me pregunto parándose en la calle.

-No es eso, es solo que…tú nunca actúas así.-le dije.

-De acuerdo, si me notas diferente, es porque me divorcie de Kathy.-me dijo y yo sentí que mis ojos brillaron.

-¿Enserio? ¡Eso es genial!-le dije y lo abrace, el me devolvió el abrazo y me sentí más feliz.

-¿Por qué te pones tan feliz?-me pregunto y yo me separe de él, para poder ver sus ojos.

-Porque…solo…uhm…yo… ¿No vamos por los cafés?-le pregunte cambiando el tema.

-Olivia Benson ¿Estas cambiando el tema?-me pregunto alzando una ceja.

-Yo…nunca haría eso.-le dije.- Solo te estoy preguntando otra cosa.

-Eso es cambiar el tema.-me dijo y se acerco más a mí.

-Elliot, no…vamos por los cafés.-le dije. _¡Maldición me estaba poniendo nerviosa!_

-¿Acaso te pongo nerviosa?-me pregunto y puso sus manos en mi cintura.

-Elliot…-le dije con voz entrecortada.

-¿Olivia que te pasa?-me pregunto.

-Yo…solo quería decirte que…-le empecé a decir pero sonó mi celular.

-Benson.-conteste alejándome de Elliot.

_-¿Olivia donde están?_-Me pregunto Cragen.

-Yo…estoy aquí…afuera.-le dije nerviosa ¿Qué me pasaba?

_-¿Te encuentras bien?_-me dijo.

-Yo…si, uhm…vine por una café.-le dije.

_-¿Elliot está contigo?_-me pregunto.

-Sí, vamos para haya.-le dije y colgué.-Elliot, tenemos que irnos, Cragen nos busca.

-De acuerdo.-me dijo y caminamos de vuelta.

Llegamos a la comisaria y Cragen nos esperaba.

-¿Y tú café Olivia?-me pregunto.

-Yo…-le empecé a decir y se me quedo viendo raro.

-Bien, solo trabajen en el caso que tienen para hoy.-nos dijo a ambos y se fue.

-¡Rayos! ¿Qué me pasa?-me dije a mi misma sentándome en mi escritorio.

-Solo son nervios Olivia.-me dijo Elliot.

-¿Nervios de qué?-le pregunte mirándolo a los ojos.

El sonrió y se acerco a mí, puso su mano en mi hombro y hablo.

-Tal vez sea de mí.-me dijo y se fue.

¿Era verdad? ¿Era por él?

_**¿Comentarios?**_

_**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**_

_**.**_

_¿Por qué hemos de temerle a los cambios? Si toda la vida es un cambio ¿Por qué hemos de temerles?_


	3. cap 3:¿Tenemos oportunidad para amarnos?

**Nota: Los detectives Stabler y Benson no son míos, tampoco la serie, solo esta historia es mía y prohibida su copia sin mi permiso (:**

**¿Tenemos una oportunidad de amarnos?**

**Summary: Elliot por fin se pudo divorciar de Kathy, Olivia decide decirle a Elliot sus sentimientos, ¿Tendrán una oportunidad de amarse?**

**Elliot Stabler.**

Todo el día me la pase en la comisaria, Olivia se veía más nerviosa a cada rato, y cuando me acercaba a ella, se tensaba y su respiración era entrecortada.

Cuando era hora de regresar a nuestros hogares, ella agarro sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Olivia…-le dije alcanzándola, ella volteo pero no me miro.- ¿Quieres ir a cenar?

-Yo…tienes que ir con Kathy.-me dijo.

-Olivia, ya estamos divorciados, yo solo me hare cargo del pequeño Ell, ya no tengo que ir con ella.-le dije.

-¿Y si pasa lo mismo que el otra vez? Te divorciaste de ella y luego volvió a quedar embarazada.-me dijo viéndome a los ojos y vi un pequeño rastro de tristeza.

-Eso no volverá a pasar.-le dije tomándole la mano.

-¿Y si llega a pasar?-me pregunto preocupada.

-Escúchame bien, Olivia Benson, no y no volverá a pasar, te lo prometo.-le dije.

-¿Cómo es que llegamos a esta conversación?-me pregunto.

-Salió esta plática porque quiero invitarte a cenar.-le dije.

-De acuerdo.-me dijo y salió de la comisaria, yo la seguí hasta el auto y le abrí la puerta.

Ella se subió y nos dirigimos a un restaurant que estaba cerca de su departamento, entramos y nos dirigimos a una mesa, ella se sentó enfrente de mí y estuvimos viéndonos.

-Buenas noches, ¿Qué desean ordenar?-nos pregunto la camarera.

-Yo quiero un té helado y un pay de queso con zarzamora.-dijo Olivia.

-Yo quiero un café expreso.-le dije.

-De acurdo, ahora vuelvo con su orden.-nos dijo y salió de nuestra vista.

-¿Café expreso a estas horas de la noche? No vas a poder dormir.-me comento Olivia mostrando una sonrisa.

-No me importa.-le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Bueno, mañana te veré durmiendo en el escritorio.-me dijo y se carcajeo.

-Al menos será mi primera vez, no que tú, lo haces muy seguido.-le comente.

-Ya veremos Stabler.-me dijo y me miro con burla.

-¿Me estas retando?-le pregunte.

-Oh, tal vez sí.

-Es mejor que no lo hagas.-le dije.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué me harás?-me pregunto.

-Mmm…déjame pensar.-le dijo poniendo un dedo en mi barbilla.

-Jaja…muy pensador.-me comento y siguió riéndose.

-Aquí esta su orden.-nos dijo la camarera y puso su té y su pay enfrente de Olivia y poniéndome mi café enfrente mío.

-Gracias.-dijimos los dos y ambos nos reímos.

Y así paso toda la cena, riéndonos, cuando acabamos salimos del restaurant y ella se seguía riendo.

-Olivia, ya basta.-le dije.

-Es que…Elliot…te veías tan gracioso…con la crema de tu café en tu boca…jajaja.-se estaba carcajeando mucho que hasta se agarraba su estomago.

-Me estas sacando me mis casillas Olivia.-le comente y era verdad, era capaz de besarla para que se callara.

-¿En serio? No me das miedo.-me dijo tratando se tranquilizarse.

-Bueno, te lo advertí.-le dije y me acerque a ella, ella retrocedió hasta que quedara acorralada entre la puerta del auto y mis brazos.

-Ell…Elliot…-dijo con voz entrecortada, yo solo me acerque más a ella, nuestras respiraciones se juntaban, nuestros labios se rozaban, solo faltaba un poco más para juntar nuestros labios, Olivia cerro sus ojos esperando por el beso y…me aleje.

-Te dije que no me retaras.-le dije y le abrí la puerta del auto, ella sonrío y se metió al auto, yo camine hacia la otra puerta y me metí.

-Bien… ¿Nos vamos?-le pregunte.

-S…sí.-me dijo y miro por la ventana.

-De acuerdo.-le dije y arranque el auto.

Cuando llegamos a su departamento ella se bajo y yo también.

-Liv…le dije y ella volteo, la tome por la cintura y la bese, ella gimió por la sorpresa y la acerque más a mí poniendo mis manos en su cintura y acercándola más a mí, ella llevo sus manos a mi cuello y nos acercamos más, nuestros labios se rozaban y nuestras lenguas estaban por tocarse, ella jadeo y supe que era hora de separarnos para tomar aire, pero nuestras frentes se quedaron juntas.

-¿Tenemos oportunidad para amarnos?-le pregunte viendo sus ojos cafés.

-Supongo que si.-me contesto y sonreí.

-No sabes cuánto eh esperado esto.-le dije y volví a besarla, pero esta vez ella salto y puso sus piernas en mi cadera y yo me sorprendí.

-Ahora no hay límites.-me dijo y yo la lleve a su departamento.

Y como dijo ella, ahora no hay límites.

**¡Hello!**

**Aquí otro capítulo nuevo jeje…**

**Espero les haya gustado y bueno…! No hay límites para ellos ¡**

**Las quiero invitar a un concurso que estamos haciendo, yo, Verosmee Cullen y SofiaM97-Cullen.**

**El link está en mi perfil, pasen a ver las bases y participen…**

**Eh estado triste ¿Por qué?**

**¡Porque ya va a acabar la ley y el orden u.v.e!**

**¡Nooo!**

**):**

**Bueno, me tengo que ir a ver la ley y el orden en mis Dvd jejeje **

La vida sería un error sin la música…


	4. Cap4 Abrazame y mintiendo

**Nota: Los detectives Stabler y Benson no son míos, tampoco la serie, solo esta historia es mía y prohibida su copia sin mi autorización (:**

**¿Tenemos una oportunidad de amarnos?**

**Summary: Elliot por fin se pudo divorciar de Kathy, Olivia decide decirle a Elliot sus sentimientos, ¿Tendrán una oportunidad de amarse?**

**Olivia Benson.**

Me desperté y me removí en la cama, las sabanas blancas enredaban mí cuerpo desnudo, mire a un lado y vi a Elliot dormido, las sabanas solo enredaban su cintura, dejándome ver su espalda desnuda.

Sonreí, lo de anoche no había sido un sueño, había sido la realidad, me levante y me dirigí al armario para sacar una bata o algo para taparme.

Me dirigí a la cocina y me puse a preparar café, estaba sacando el azúcar cuando sentí unas manos ponerse en mi cintura.

-No me dejes solo en la cama.-me dijo poniéndome su cara en mi hombro.

-Lo siento.-le dije y me voltee para verlo a la cara.

Me agarro ambas manos y empezó a bailar.

_Tienes que saber qué es lo último que pido_

_Que estoy desesperado según mis latidos_

_No me queda mucho tiempo a mi favor_

_Y antes de perder de vista mí camino_

_Quiero mirarte un poco y soñar que el destino_

_Es junto a ti mi amor_

_Quédate un segundo aquí a hacerme compañía_

_Y quédate tantito mas quiero sentirte mía_

_Y abrázame…..Y abrázame….Y abrázame… Y abrázame…_

Me dio la vuelta y me abrazo, yo me sorprendí y le devolví el abrazo, recargue mi cabeza en su pecho y nos separamos.

-Buenos días.-me dijo y me beso, siempre tan dulce, sus labios encajaban con los míos, como si fuéramos hechos el uno para el otro.

-Muy buenos días.-le conteste sonriendo.

-Todavía no te acabo de besar.-me dijo.

-¿Qué no te basto lo de anoche?-le pregunte viéndolo a los ojos.

-No me basto una sola noche para recuperar todos los años perdidos.-me dijo y me volvió a besar, me llevo hasta la cocina e hizo que me subiera a la barra, me beso y empezó a subir la bata que traía puesta.

-Ell…Elliot…Cragen…tenemos que…ir.-le dije con voz entrecortada por los besos que me daba.

-Existe una cosa, y debemos usarla.-me dijo acariciando mis piernas.

-¿Cuál?-le pregunte.

-Mentir.-me dijo y me volvió a besar, yo sonreí en sus labios y empecé a quitarle a la camisa que llevaba.

.

.

.

-Si jefe, Olivia se enfermo y no puedo dejarla sola.-escuche como decía Elliot por teléfono.- Si, si me necesita iré para la comisaria, si yo le dijo, Adiós.

-Mientes muy bien.-le dije abrazándolo.

-Así podemos pasar todo el día juntos, en la cama.-me dijo y me beso _otra vez._

-Te amo.-le dije.

-Te amo.-me contesto.

-Abrázame.-le dije.

-Siempre lo hare.-me contesto y me abrazo.

_**¡Wiii! **_

_**Nueva actualización jeje…**_

_**Regrese de un fin de semana e-s-p-e-c-t-a-c-u-l-a-r.**_

_**¿Pueden creer que **__**Yo **__** monte un caballo?**_

_**Jeje como lo oyen, fuimos a San Baltasar con mi tío a comer y me divertí mucho.**_

_**Lo que fallo fue que la cuatrimoto en la carretera empezó a fallar y la amarraron al carro y me llevaban así y las personas se reían de nosotros y yo como buen angelito les enseñaba el dedo de en medio y se quedaban ö.**_

_**Jeje…bueno en fin mañana hay escuela y blablablá…**_

_**Me voy jeje…tengo que bañarme y ver la ley y el orden SVU jeje hasta las 2 Wiii**_

_**¡Adiós!**_

_**Paola Benson Stabler SVU 4Ever.**_

Los sueños de hoy, son el futuro de mañana…


	5. Chapter 5: Kathy

**Nota: Los detectives Benson y Stabler no son míos y blablablá…la serie tampoco solo esta historia y no la copien. xD**

**¿Tenemos una oportunidad de amarnos?**

**Summary: Elliot por fin se pudo divorciar de Kathy, Olivia decide decirle a Elliot sus sentimientos, ¿Tendrán una oportunidad de amarse?**

Me removí en la cama, vi a Elliot que seguía dormido.

Sonreí, había pasado 1 mes desde que empezamos a estar juntos.

Me levante de la cama y me dirigí al baño, abrí la regadera y me empecé a bañar.

Cuando acabe de bañarme, me puse unos pantalones negros y una blusa gris de mangas largas.

Me dirigí y vi a Elliot en la cocina, era raro verlo cocinar.

-Hola amor.-le dije besando sus labios.

-¿Se puede saber porque no me despertaste antes?-me pregunto.

-Bueno, se veía que estabas disfrutando de tu sueño, a si que decidí mejor dejarte dormir, ya que no lo hemos hecho tan seguido.-le conteste.

-Sí, los casos que tenemos ahora son más difíciles.-me dijo y sirvió en dos platos fruta y omelet en cada uno.

-Sí, odio más a los violadores.-le dije sirviendo jugo del envase.

Nos sentamos en la mesa y empezamos a desayunar, platicamos sobre todo lo que teníamos que decir y cuando vio que eran las 6:40 am. Se levanto de la mesa.

-Voy a bañarme, no tardo.-me dijo y se fue al baño.

Yo recogí los platos y los vasos y los puse en el lavaplatos.

Suspire y me puse a pensar en lo felices que éramos, para mí era imposible llegar a pensar que Elliot sentiría lo mismo que yo, pero me alegraba que el destino estuviera de mi lado.

Vi el reloj y apenas marcaban las 6:45, hace 5 minutos que Elliot no estaba conmigo y ya lo extrañaba, negué con mi cabeza tratando de despejar todos los pensamientos hacia él.

Ya era suficiente tenerlo todo el tiempo y aun quería más, me fije en todo mi departamento y recordé a Calvin.

Sentí un gran apretón en mi corazón, lo extrañaba, si siguiera aquí, seriamos una familia completa, y todos los dibujos que hiciera estarían por toda la casa, me dirigí a la mesita de la sala y saque del cajón su dibujo.

Era una policía, se suponía que era yo y abajo decía "Calvin Benson" recordaba sus palabras cuando me lo entrego.

_-Ten.-me dijo y extendió un papel._

_-¿Qué es?-le pregunte empezando a abrir la hoja._

_Y ahí vi un dibujo de un policía con una pistola, un sol y pasto, y abajo decía Calvin Benson._

_-Tú fuiste la que me salvaste.-me dijo y lo mire._

_-Se hará tarde para ir al instituto.-le dije y el salió mostrando una gran sonrisa._

_Quería abrazarlo, pero no me quería hacer ilusiones, puede que un día se fuera._

Una lágrima salió de mi ojo para derramarse por mi mejilla.

-¿Por qué lloras?-me pregunto Elliot abrazándome por atrás.

-Extraño a Calvin.-le dije siendo sincera.

-Amor, tenía que irse.-me contesto.

-Pero Elliot, yo fui la estúpida que se encariño de más con él, aun sabiendo que se iría.-le dije y un sollozo acompaño mis lágrimas.

-Amor, tienes que dejarlo ir, te…prometo que pronto…seremos padres.-me dijo y bufe.

-Elliot, tu ya tienes 5 hijos, no creo que quieras más.-le comente.

-Tengo 5 hijos, pero ninguno es tuyo, me encantaría tener uno tuyo.-me dijo.- ¿Te imaginas? Una pequeña en tus brazos.

-Elliot…tenemos que irnos.-le dije y me separe de él, fui por mi saco a la habitación, no quería hacerme más ilusiones de las que ya tenía.

Llegue a la sala y Elliot me estaba esperando, llevaba un pantalón negro, con una camisa azul y una corbata morada con rombos azules y su saco negro.

-Vamos.-le dije y salimos por la puerta.

Nos subimos al auto y Elliot manejo hasta el trabajo, estábamos en silencio, agarre su mano.

-Elliot, perdóname por haberte dicho eso…es solo que…tengo miedo a crear otra ilusión y…que se esfume.-le dije con toda sinceridad.

-Está bien.-me dijo y me sonrió.

Estaciono el auto y nos bajamos, nos agarramos de las manos y nos dirigimos a la comisaria.

-Hey Elliot, ¿no tienes miedo a que Fin y Munch nos hagan bromas al llegar agarrados de las manos?- le pregunte.

-Claro que no, no me importa que digan esos mensos.-dijo en tono de burla y sonreí. **(N/A:Foto en mi perfil xD) **

Llegamos a la comisaria y nos sentamos en nuestro escritorio.

-Hey…ya llegaron los recién casados.-dijo Munch y Fin se rio.

-Para tu información, no estamos casados…_aun._-dijo Elliot y yo me reí.

-¿Te casaras con Olivia?-dijo una voz de mujer y yo abrí mis ojos sorprendida.

No era posible…

Era…

Kathy.

-¿Y que pasara con tus hijos Elliot?-dijo Kathy y Elliot la miro.

-Me hare cargo de ellos…eso está en el divorcio.-le comento Elliot.

-Por cierto…venía a decirte que…estoy embarazada otra vez.-le dijo Kathy y empecé a hiperventilar.

El aire me hacía falta…veía todo nublado.

-¡Olivia!-dijo Elliot y vi todo negro.

_Hey…estoy de vuelta jeje…_

_O.O Regreso Kathy…_

_Ni yo misma se porque regreso jeje xD_

_Mi loca mente lo escribió._

_Como sea…tratare de subir capitulo de nuevo, espero no pase de la semana que viene y…puede que empiece a subir más seguido ya que vienen vacaciones Wiii_

_¿Comentarios?_

_-Es bonito cuando el dinero puede comprar cosas, pero también es bonito cuando hay cosas que el dinero no compra-_


	6. Chapter 6: ¿Embarazada?

**Nota: Los detectives Benson y Stabler no son míos, solo la historia y prohibida su copia sin mi autorización xD**

**¿Tenemos una oportunidad para amarnos?**

**Summary: Elliot por fin se pudo divorciar de Kathy, Olivia decide decirle sus sentimientos a Elliot ¿Tendrán una oportunidad para amarse? **

**Olivia Benson.**

Me desperté y vi todo blanco.

Me empecé a levantar de la camilla y vi a Melinda que revisaba unos papeles.

-¡Oh! Olivia, despertaste.-comento entusiasmada.

-¿Qué paso?-le pregunte.

-Te desmayaste, te trajo Elliot aquí y te di a oler un poco de alcohol y despertaste.-me contesto y yo asentí.

-Bien… ¿Y Elliot?- le pregunte.

-¡Ah! Fue a dejar a Kathy a su casa.-me contesto y yo recordé lo que había pasado.

Kathy estaba embarazada otra vez…y era posible que fuera de Elliot.

Suspire, nos separaríamos…y yo no quería eso.

Sentí unas grandes nauseas y me pare rápidamente de la camilla, corrí al sanitario y vomite.

-Liv, ¿Estás bien?-me pregunto Melinda agarrando mi cabello para no ensuciarlo.

-No sé…últimamente eh sentido estos síntomas.-le dije y me lave la cara.

-Oh por dios…-dijo Melinda y la mire.

-¿Qué?-le pregunte alarmada.

-Ven, necesito que firmes estos papeles para poder hacerte unos exámenes de sangre.-me dijo y me puso los papeles enfrente de mí.

-¿Y para qué son?-le pregunte agarrando el lapicero.

-Solo fírmalos.-me dijo y la obedecí.-Bien, ahora acuéstate en la camilla.

Hice lo que me pidió, y me enterró la aguja en mis venas, saco dos tubos de sangre y me dijo que era todo.

-Bien, ven por ellos mañana en la tarde.-me dijo y yo arrugue mi ceño.

-Melinda…ya dime para que son.-le roge.

-Lo veras mañana, no te desesperes.-me contesto y asentí.

-¿Me puedo ir ya?-le pregunte.

-Claro, ten esto.-me tendió un algodón húmedo.-Es por si te sientes mareada y sientes que te vas a desmayar, lo hueles, es alcohol.

-De acuerdo.-le dije y me encamine a la puerta.

-¡Olivia! Se me olvidaba decirte que Cragen me dijo que te fueras a tu departamento a descansar, te dio el día libre.-me dijo.

-Pero…tengo un caso de un violador.-le conteste.

-Lo llevaran Fin y Munch, obedece las indicaciones que te dijo Cragen.-me dijo y se volteo.

-De acuerdo.-le conteste y fui a mi escritorio.

-Liv… ¿Ya estás bien?-me pregunto Fin.

-Sí, gracias Fin.-le dije y agarre mis cosas.- ¿Elliot no ha vuelto?

-No, ya tiene como 1 hora.-me contesto y yo asentí.

-De acuerdo.-le dije y me fui a mi departamento, tal vez estaría ahí.

Me fui caminando, el aire fresco me hacia bien, cuando llegue a mi departamento me lleve una gran desilusión al ver que Elliot no estaba ahí.

Me sentía cansada, mis parpados se cerraban, me dirigí a la recamara y justo cuando mi cuerpo sintió la cama, caí en unos profundos sueños.

.

.

.

Me desperté y vi el reloj de la mesita de noche.

5:45 am.

¿Qué? Me había dormido tanto tiempo…

Casi 19 horas, gemí al saber cuántas horas, el trabajo me tenía muy agotada.

Me levante de la cama y fui a la cocina, me prepare una taza de café y hot-cakes.

Me senté en la mesa y empecé a comer, le puse mermelada a mis hot-cakes y me supieron deliciosos.

Me tome todo el café que había preparado y puse los platos que había utilizado en el lavavajillas, cuando junte toda la mesa, volví a sentir las nauseas de ayer.

Puse mi mano en mi boca y me dirigí al baño, abrí la puerta y vomite en el lavabo.

-Amor… ¿Qué te pasa?-me dijo Elliot agarrando mi cabello y acariciando mi espalda.

-No…lo…sé.-le dije y volví a vomitar.

-Tenemos que ir con un doctor.-me comento cuando me estaba cepillando los dientes.

-No…Melinda me hizo unos análisis ayer y hoy me va a dar los resultados.-le comete y lo abrace.-Tengo algo que decirte.

-¿Qué cosa?-me pregunto.

-Ese bebe que espera Kathy… ¿Es tuyo?-le pregunte cerrando mis ojos, no quería llorar.

-No lo sé…que yo recuerde no tuvimos nada de relaciones mientras nos estábamos divorciando, y para sacarme de dudas, ayer fuimos con el médico a pedir unos análisis de ADN, hoy nos dan los resultados.-me dijo acariciando mi cabello.

-Está bien, no te quiero perder.-le dije y lo bese.

El me devolvió el beso y me llevo cargando a la cama, ahí me deposito y me siguió besando.

-Ell…se nos va a hacer tarde para ir al trabajo.-dije con voz entrecortada.

-Puede esperar.-me dijo y me volvió a besar.

Tenía razón, podía esperar.

.

.

.

-Ahora vengo amor, voy a traer a Kathy a su casa para recoger los resultados.-me dijo y se levanto de su escritorio.

-De acuerdo.-le dije y le di un casto beso.

Mire la hora y eran las 5:00pm.

Me levante y fui a ver a Melinda para que me diera los resultados.

Toque su puerta y ella salió.

-Liv…pasa.-me dijo y la seguí, en su escritorio agarro un sobre y lo tome.

Los abrí y empecé a leer.

_Paciente: Olivia Benson_

_Día: 09/04/11 Hora: 5:00pm_

_Análisis: Prueba de Embarazo._

_Resultado: Positivo._

_Tiempo de gestación: 7 semanas._

Quede en estado de shock.

-¿Estoy…Em.…embarazada?-le pregunte arrugando el ceño.

-Sí, felicidades.-me dijo Melinda.-El hijo que siempre has deseado.

Me abrazo y yo apenas pude devolverle el abrazo.

Sonreí, un hijo de Elliot.

Estaba en mi vientre.

_**¡Hi!**_

_**Aquí con otro capítulo jeje…**_

_**Espero les haya gustado y ¡Oh!**_

_**Olivia está embarazada -.-**_

_**Jeje…veré si puedo subir otro capítulo hoy o mañana jeje**_

_**Adiós.**_

_**¿Comentarios? **_


	7. Chapter 7: Cena magica

**Nota: Los detectives Benson y Stabler no son míos, solo la historia y prohibida su copia sin mi autorización xD**

**¿Tenemos una oportunidad para amarnos?**

**Summary: Elliot por fin se pudo divorciar de Kathy, Olivia decide decirle sus sentimientos a Elliot ¿Tendrán una oportunidad para amarse? **

**Olivia Benson.**

-Es…impresionante…-le dije mientras Melinda me seguía abrazando.

-Sí, es un milagro.-me contesto.

-¿Y no corre riesgos mi embarazo?-le pregunte separándome de ella.

-Si te cuidas, no creo, lo mejor es que cuando ya estés de 5 ó 6 meses en adelante…dejes tu trabajo.-me dijo agarrando mi hombro.

-Claro, hare lo posible por cuidar a ese hermoso bebe.-le dije y acaricie mi vientre.

-Bien, supongo que querrás decirle la noticia a Elliot ¿Cierto?-me pregunto alzando una ceja.

-¡Claro!-le dije.

-Bien, puedes irte, tengo que ver unos cadáveres.-me dijo acercándose a la mesa donde estaba el cadáver.

-Está bien, suerte.-le dije y me encamine a la puerta.

-Igual, suerte.-me dijo y se puso sus guantes, yo cerré la puerta y fui a mi escritorio.

-¿Por qué esa sonrisa?-me pregunto Munch.

-Veras…-le empecé a decir y me fije en toda la comisaria para asegurarme que no estaba Elliot.-Estoy embarazada.

-¿Qué?-me pregunto y después reacciono.- ¡Eso es genial Olivia! ¿Ya lo sabe Elliot?

-No, se lo diré esta noche, hare una cena para decírselo.-le dije y me recargue en mi escritorio.

-Que bien, tal vez lo vayan a celebrar ¿Verdad?-me dijo alzando una ceja.

-¡Cállate Munch! Eso no te importa.-le dije sintiendo mis mejillas sonrojándose.

-¿Celebrar qué?-pregunto Fin.

-Olivia está embarazada, y de Elliot.-le contesto Munch.

-¡Olivia estas embara…!-le tape su boca para que se callara.

-¡Cállate Fin! Nadie se tiene que enterar… ¿De acuerdo?-le dije y el asintió.

-¿Ya lo sabe Elliot?-me pregunto.

-No, se lo voy a decir hoy en la noche.-le conteste y él se empezó a carcajear.

-Parece que no tienen nada que hacer ¿Verdad?-me pregunto en tono burlón.

-¿Saben que…? Mejor voy a comprar las cosas para la cena, ustedes quédense con sus mentes pervertidas.-les dije y empecé a agarrar mis cosas del escritorio.-Si llega Elliot díganle que lo veo en la casa a las 6 ¿De acuerdo?

Ellos asintieron y se siguieron riendo.

Me dirigí a la puerta y fui al supermercado, estaba pensando en que hacer para la cena, tenía que ser especial.

Compre brócolis, zanahorias, espagueti, champiñones y carne.

Y los ingredientes para hacer unos panquecitos, compre el cacao y chocolate amargo.

Al parecer, mi instinto culinario salió a flote, y eso me alegraba ya que en verdad necesitaba cocinar.

Llegue a mi departamento y empecé a desempaquetar las cosas.

Prendí el sartén y empecé a freír la carne, pique las zanahorias, herví los brócolis, cocine el espagueti y también herví los champiñones.

Derretí el cacao y el chocolate a baño maría y empecé a poner en los moldes de pastel y los metí al horno.

Empecé a poner la mesa, puse un mantel rojo, los platos, las copas, y las velas.

Me fije en el reloj y vi que eran las 5:15 pm, me daba tiempo de bañarme, apague la estufa y me fui a bañar.

Me puse un vestido negro sin tirantes y unas zapatillas negras de tacón bajo, el vestido me llegaba arriba de las rodillas. **(N/A: Foto en mi perfil). **

Me deje el cabello suelto y fui a servir la cena.

Puse en ambos platos, la carne con la salsa de champiñones, las zanahorias cortadas en círculos, un brócoli y espagueti.

Los lleve a la mesa y los puse ahí. **(N/A: Foto en mi perfil)**

Me fije en los postres y los serví, eran de un café claro y otro obscuro, les puse una rodaja de chocolate ondulado. **(N/A: Foto en mi perfil)**

Mire el reloj y eran 5:58 pm. Suspire y me puse a pensar… ¿Cómo le diría que estaba embarazada?

-Elliot, ¡Estoy embarazada!-empecé a practicar.

No, se oía cursi, mejor le entregaba los resultados después de cenar.

Oí la puerta y me voltee a ver a Elliot.

-Hola amor.-me dijo y me beso.

-Hola cariño-le conteste.

-¿Por qué la celebración?-me pregunto señalando la mesa.

-Bueno…es…-suspire y lo abrace, rodee su cuello con mis brazos y le susurre en su oído.- Estoy embarazada.

El jadeo y sentí como sonreía, se separo de mí y me vio a los ojos y me beso con tanta pasión…que me sorprendió.

-¡Amor! ¡Seremos padres!-me dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa.-Te dije que pronto lo seriamos.

-Y creí en ti.-me dije.

-¿Cuánto llevas?-me pregunto acariciando mi vientre.

-7 semanas.-le conteste.

-Espero que sea niña.-me dijo y me volvió a besar.

-Vamos a cenar.-le dije guiándolo a la mesa.

Nos sentamos y empezamos a comer, estuvimos platicando todo el tiempo y supe que era hora de hacerle la pregunta que me estaba matando.

-Elliot ¿Ya tienes los resultados?-le pregunte.

-Oh…eso…si.-carraspeo.-No es mío, resulta que estaba saliendo con su entrenador y ya sabes…se embarazo de él…

Solté el aire que tenia de golpe, me sentía mejor, no había obstáculos.

-Eso es genial.-le dije y lo bese.

-¿Qué opinas?-me pregunto.- ¿Hacemos una fiesta para dar la noticia?

-¿Enserio?-le pregunte.

-Sí, mañana en la noche.-me dijo y me beso.

Me llevo a la cama y me empezó a quitar el vestido.

Hoy sería una noche agotadora.

Y mañana también.

_Hey…_

_¿Quieren otro capítulo?_

_Si recibo un Reviews en menos de 5 minutos, empezare a escribir el capítulo 8_

_¿Qué esperan?_

_Aprieta el botón ¡Ya!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota: Los detectives Benson y Stabler no son míos, solo la historia y prohibida su copia sin mi autorización xD**

**¿Tenemos una oportunidad para amarnos?**

**Summary: Elliot por fin se pudo divorciar de Kathy, Olivia decide decirle sus sentimientos a Elliot ¿Tendrán una oportunidad para amarse? **

**Olivia Benson.**

Me desperté y me fui corriendo al baño, para vomitar otra vez.

-Cariño… ¿estás bien?-me pregunto Elliot.

-Sí, no te preocupes, son los síntomas de embarazo.-me dije y lo abracé.-Ve a preparar el desayuno, yo me voy a bañar.

-Ah no…nos bañaremos juntos.-me dijo.

-Elliot…no.-le dije y me llevo hasta la bañera.

Yo por más que trataba de rogarle que me bajara no lo hizo.

-¿Cómo es que siempre ganas?-le pregunte cuando me estaba secando el cabello.

-Tengo mis trucos.-me contesto.

-Sí, claro…todo lo puedes hacer tú.-le dije.

-No, no soy perfecto en todo, solo contigo.-me dijo y se acerco a mí para besarme.

-Elliot ya son las 7:00 tenemos que irnos.-le dije agarrando mis cosas.

-Pero no has desayunado.-me dijo.

-No importa…nos regañara Cragen.-le dije abriendo la puerta del departamento.

-Olivia tienes que comer…por el bien del bebe…-me empezó a decir.

-Me comprare algo por ahí, ahora vámonos.-le dije y él me siguió.

Llegamos a la comisaria y empecé a ver los papeles que teníamos.

-Olivia, Elliot, vieron al asesino por el puente.-nos dijo Cragen.

-Voy para allá.-le contesto Elliot y ambos nos paramos de nuestro escritorio.-No…Olivia tú te quedas.

-¿Pero porque?-le pregunte reprochándole.

-Estás embarazada, es mucho peligro para ti.-me contesto.

-Melinda me dijo que a partir de los meses 5 y 6…ahora no corro ningún riesgo.-le conteste.

-No Olivia, no hay que arriesgarnos, Fin acompáñame, y Munch…cuida a Oliva por mí.-dijo y se fue.

Bufe…creí que estar embarazada era fácil, pero no…no podía hacer nada.

-Olivia… ¿ya tienes algo para esta noche?-me pregunto Munch.

-No…usare ropa normal.-le dije poniendo mi cara en mis manos.

-Vamos por un vestido, te acompaño.-me dijo y jalo de mi hombro.

-¿Enserio?-le pregunte alzando una ceja.

-Claro…aparte no hay trabajo.-me dijo y sonreí.

-Vamos.-le dije y fuimos en mi auto.

Llegamos a una tienda que se llamaba _Zara _entramos y fuimos a la sección de vestidos.

Me probé varios vestidos, pero solo uno me llamo la atención y Munch dijo que me llevara ese.

Era de tirantes negros, la parte de arriba era blanco y la de abajo era negra, también me compre una chaqueta negra de cuero, y le lleve a Elliot un sweater gris y un pantalón negro.

Guarde las bolsas en la cajuela y nos fuimos de nuevo a la comisaria, Elliot todavía no llegaba.

Estuve platicando con Munch y así se pasó toda la tarde, me fui a mi departamento a cambiarme y tiempo después también llego Elliot.

-Te ves hermosa.-me dijo.

-Tú también.-le conteste y nos dirigimos al restaurant donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia.

-¡Llegaron los próximos padres!-grito Fin y Munch y yo me sonroje.

Estaban todos los de comisaria ahí, Cragen, Fin, Munch, Melinda, Huang, Alex, Casey, en fin…todos los que conocíamos.

Era la hora del brindis, yo iba a tomar solo una copa de vino, ya que estaba embarazada.

-Atención, quiero decir algo.-dijo Elliot y todos guardaron silencio, se volteo hacia mí y empezó a hablar.-Olivia, eres la mejor persona que eh conocido…pronto tendremos un bebe, y te lo agradezco de corazón, eres la persona que amo y amare por siempre, todos estos años que estuvimos separados, ahora los estamos recuperando, y sé que sonara egoísta pero…te quiero solo para mí, y para nadie más… así que… ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Saco una cajita negra y me mostro un anillo, era precioso…

Ahogue un grito y lo bese.

-¡Sí! ¡Siempre diré que si! ¡Te amo!-le dije abrazándolo y volviéndolo a besar.

Escuchamos los gritos de emoción y recordé donde estábamos…me sonroje y me separe de él para regalarles una sonrisa inocente.

Elliot puso el anillo en mi dedo anular de mi mano izquierda y sonreí.

Era feliz.

.

.

.

5 meses después.

-Elliot.-le dije.

-¿Sí amor?-me pregunto acercándose a mí.

-¿Qué crees que sea?-le pregunte acariciando mi abultado vientre.

-No lo sé…yo quiero que sea una hermosa niña.-me dijo y también acaricio mi vientre.

-Te amo.-le dije.

-Te amo.-me contesto y me beso.

-A ver, a ver, esto es una estación de policía…no es una exhibición de besos ¿De acuerdo?-nos dijo Munch haciendo que nos separáramos.

- De acuerdo.-le dije y nos separamos.

-Elliot, te necesito.-le dijo Cragen y Elliot se fue.

-Encontraron otro cuerpo…se dice que el asesino esta por esas calles, por el puente…tenemos que ir…-no acabe de escuchar y me levante de mi asiento.

-¿A dónde vas Olivia?-me pregunto Fin.

-Voy al sanitario.-le dije y me encamine al sanitario.

Espere a que desviaran su vista para ir a la otra salida, quería ser yo el que atrapara al asesino, me subí a mi auto y maneje hasta el puente.

Me puse el chaleco anti-balas y agarre mi pistola, la guarde en mi pantalón y fui a buscarlo.

-¡No! ¡Para ya por favor! ¡Detente!-escuche que gritaban y me dirigí hacia allí.

-¡Déjala en paz!-le grite mostrando mi arma.

-¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Me vas a disparar?-me pregunto el asesino.

-Si no la dejas en paz…lo hare.-le conteste.

-Ya veremos.-me contesto y saco el arma de su pantalón y me disparo.

Sentí la bala en mi pecho y caí de espaldas, me faltaba el aire, vi que se acercaba a mí el asesino y me corto la garganta, yo grite del dolor.

-¡Maldito déjala en paz!-escuche la voz de Elliot gritarle al asesino y después un disparo, vi de reojo como el asesino caía de espaldas.

Trataba de agarrar todo el aire que me era posible, lleve mi mano a mi cuello tratando de parar la hemorragia pero me era imposible.

-¡Olivia! ¡Resiste! Ya viene la ambulancia hacia aquí… ¡Resiste Amor!-me decía pero su voz la oía cada vez más lejos.

-Te…amo…Elliot…-le dije con todo el aire que tenia.- Salva a nuestro bebe…

Y después vi todo negro.

_¿Comentarios?_

_-Y pase lo que pase, no me olviden-_


	9. Chapter 9

**Nota: Los detectives Benson y Stabler no son míos, solo la historia y prohibida su copia sin mi autorización xD**

**¿Tenemos una oportunidad para amarnos?**

**Summary: Elliot por fin se pudo divorciar de Kathy, Olivia decide decirle sus sentimientos a Elliot ¿Tendrán una oportunidad para amarse? **

Elliot estaba sentado en una de esas incomodas sillas que tiene el hospital.

Movía su pierna por el nerviosismo que tenía.

Hace dos horas que habían entrado al hospital.

_-¡Por favor! ¡Está embarazada y le dispararon!-gritaba el detective._

_-Haremos todo lo posible por salvarlos.-le dijo la enfermera._

_-Hágame el favor de esperar afuera…-le dijo el doctor y el salió de la sala de operaciones, lo que menos quería era perder a su familia._

-Sr. Stabler.-menciono su nombre el doctor.

-¿Si? ¿Cómo están?-le pregunto.

-Su esposa se encuentra estable…la mantendremos en observación por unos días.-le contesto, más no dijo nada del bebe.

-¿Y el bebe? ¿Cómo se encuentra?-le pregunto y entro en pánico…no su hijo no podía…

-Nació prematuro, apenas tiene 6 meses y medio, le están haciendo exámenes para ver si se encuentra bien y si no nació con ninguna enfermedad, la tendremos en la incubadora hasta que cumpla máximo, 8 meses y medio.-le contesto el doctor y palmeó el hombro de Elliot.- ¿Quieres ver a tu esposa?

Elliot asintió, ya que no tenía el aire suficiente para hablar.

El doctor lo llevo a la habitación donde se encontraba su esposa, su amada…

-Los dejare solos unos minutos.-le dijo el doctor y cerró la puerta.

El detective se acerco a la camilla donde estaba Olivia, le agarro la mano y ella abrió los ojos.

-Elliot.-le dijo y ella llevo una mano a su vientre.

Al ver que no sentía nada abultado se alarmo y trato de levantarse para ver bien.

-No…el bebe…Elliot…no…-empezó a decir con las lagrimas asomándose en sus ojos cafes

-Amor…tranquila…la bebe se salvo…pero no está del todo bien.-le contesto su esposo acariciando el cabello de su amada.

-¿A qué te refieres de…que no está del todo bien?-le pregunto Olivia.

-Ella…es…prematura…tiene 6 meses y medio…le están haciendo los análisis para ver si no tiene ninguna enfermedad…es una niña…-le contesto tratando de mantener la calma en su voz, ya que para el también era difícil pensar que le llegara a pasar algo a su hermosa bebita.

-¿A quién se parece?-le pregunto Liv.

-No lo sé…no me dejaron verla…solo me dijeron que era una niña…-acabo de decir.

-Elliot…perdóname por favor, si yo no…hubiera querido atrapar a ese…bastardo…no estaríamos aquí…la bebe seguiría creciendo…pero…es mi…culpa.- Sollozo.- Perdóname…y la bebe…lo siento si no…soy la mejor esposa…que tú querías….creo que Kathy…era…mejor….lo…s…siento…

Su querido esposo la beso, no quería seguir escuchando…no era su culpa…ambas se habían salvado, y eso era lo importante...

-Amor.-le empezó a decir Elliot.- No te culpes, fue un accidente ¿Entendido?

Olivia solo asintió.

La volvió besar, duraron más tiempo besándose…pero unos toques en la puerta los separaron.

-Disculpen si los interrumpí…-dijo la enfermera.- Venía a decirles que si querían ver a su bebe un rato, ya le acabaron de hacer los estudios, ¿Se las traigo?

-Si, por favor.-le dijo Olivia.

-Sí, en un momento se las traigo.-les acabo de decir la enfermera y se fue.

-¿Qué nombre le quieres poner?-le pregunto Elliot acariciando la mano de su esposa.

-No lo sé…no había pensado en eso.-le contesto.

-¿Qué te parece Olivia?-le pregunto Elliot.

-Ni se te ocurra ponerle ese nombre.-le dijo mirándolo con ojos furiosos.

-De acuerdo.-le contesto mostrando una sonrisa burlona.

Volvieron a tocar la puerta y la enfermera metió la incubadora, Olivia agarro con más fuerzas la mano de Elliot.

-Vendré por ella en 10 minutos.-les dijo la enfermera.- Por cierto…es una hermosa bebe, felicidades.

-Gracias.-le dijo el detective Stabler y la enfermera salió.

Olivia se acerco mas a la incubadora y vio a una hermosa bebe, era muy pequeña, que podía caber hasta en sus dos manos juntas.

-Hola cariño.-le dijo acariciando la incubadora.- Hola mi hermosa Camila Isabella.

-¿Quieres que se llame Camila Isabella?-le pregunto acariciando el hombro de su esposa.

-Había considerado esa opción…no sé si te agrade…podemos ponerle otro nombre.-le dijo Olivia.

-Isabella.-le empezó a decir su esposo.- Es perfecto, Camila Isabella Stabler Benson.

-Me agrada.-le contesto su esposa y beso sus labios.

Se separaron y vieron a su hermosa hija, a pesar de ser muy pequeña…se veía lo hermosa que era. **(N/A: Foto en mi perfil)**

-Lo lamento tanto mi pequeña Cam.-le dijo Olivia y las lágrimas empezaron a fluir por sus mejillas.- Si yo…no…hubiera ido…no estarías sufriendo…perdóname por favor…

-Amor…te dije que ya no te preocuparas por eso.-le dijo su esposo y la abrazo.

-Pero es que Elliot…yo…-no acabo de decir ya que su esposo le puso unos dedos en su boca.

-Asunto cerrado.-le dijo y ella asintió.- Hay que admirar a nuestra pequeña Bella.

Y ese asunto quedo cerrado.

Llego la enfermera y se la llevo.

-Disculpe.-le dijo Olivia antes de que saliera.

-¿Sí?-les contesto la enfermera.- Pueden llamarme Sara.

-Bueno, Sara, ¿No le van a poner ropa al bebe?-le pregunto.

-Sí, solo que cuando la traigan, se la pondremos.-les dijo.- ¿Tiene ahorita alguna ropita?

-Sí, amor ve al departamento y en uno de mis cajones esta una bolsita amarilla, ahí está su primera ropita.-le dijo Olivia.

-De acuerdo, no te muevas de acá.-le beso sus labios y salió por la puerta.

Eliot se encamino a su departamento y agarro la bolsa que le indico su esposa, cuando iba a regresar al hospital, paso a una tienda de bebes y compro pañales, mas ropita, biberones, y gorritos.

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se asomara por su rostro, tenía una bebe, y era de Olivia.

Regreso al hospital y fue a la habitación de Olivia.

-Regrese.-le dijo y Olivia mostro una gran sonrisa.- Compre más ropita para la bebe.

-¿Puedo verla?-le pregunto Olivia.

-Claro.-le contesto y se la enseño.

Era un pañalero color rosa con la palabra "baby" en el centro, una chambrita color rosa, un mameluco color rosa con lunares cafes, y otro mameluco color blanco con lunares de colores. **(N/A: Ropita del bebe en mi perfil)**

-Son hermosos.-le dijo Olivia y beso a su esposo.

-Se los voy a llevar a la enfermera para que la cambie.-le dijo su esposo y desapareció por la puerta.

Olivia recargo su cabeza en la almohada y escucho como tocaban la puerta.

-Amor, pasa.-le dijo.

-Disculpe, soy de servicios infantiles.-le dijo una voz de mujer.

Olivia levanto la cabeza y vio a la señorita y atrás de ella, vio a Calvin.

-Vengo a decirle que tiene otra vez la custodia de Calvin Arliss.-le acabo de decir y pronto Calvin fue corriendo hacia los brazos de Olivia.

-¡Olivia! ¡Te extrañe mucho!-le grito Calvin y Olivia le devolvió el abrazo.

-Yo también pequeño.-le dijo y beso su cabello

_O.O Apareció Calvin O.O_

_Dejen sus comentarios ehhh_

_-Y pase lo que pase, no me olviden- _


	10. Chapter 10

**Nota: Los detectives Benson y Stabler no son míos, solo la historia y prohibida su copia sin mi autorización xD**

**¿Tenemos una oportunidad para amarnos?**

**Summary: Elliot por fin se pudo divorciar de Kathy, Olivia decide decirle sus sentimientos a Elliot ¿Tendrán una oportunidad para amarse? **

**Olivia Benson.**

-¿Está de acuerdo con que vaya a un juicio para poder así, tener todos los derechos de la custodia de Calvin Arliss?-me pregunto la trabajadora social.

-Sí.-le conteste mientras seguía abrazando a Calvin.

-Bien, el juicio se hará cuando se alivie, pero por favor que no pase de este mes.-me volvió a recordar.

-Por supuesto.-le conteste.

-Perfecto, que se alivie pronto, hasta luego, Calvin te dejo tus cosas aquí.-le dijo a Calvin y se retiro.

-¡Olivia!-me volvió a decir Calvin y lo abracé con más fuerzas.

-¡Pequeño! ¡No sabes cómo te extrañe! ¡Todos los días!-le dije y bese su cabello.- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

-Fuimos a la comisaria y Cragen nos dijo que habías tenido un accidente y estabas en el hospital y venimos aquí… ¿Cómo estás?-me pregunto y su cara paso a la preocupación.

-Estoy bien pequeño…solo esperemos que Camila este igual.-le comente.

-¿Quién es Camila?-me pregunto arrugando su ceño.

-Elliot y yo nos casamos, y tuvimos una hija, solo que nació con 6 meses y medio, le hicieron análisis para ver como salió.-le comente acariciando su ceño para eliminar las arrugas que tenia.

-¿Te casaste con Elliot? ¿Qué paso con su esposa?-me pregunto.

-Se divorciaron.-le dije.

-Cariño…ya regrese…-no acabo de decir ya que vio a Calvin y se sorprendió.- ¿Calvin?

-Sí, soy yo.-le contesto y fue a abrazarlo.

-Genial, ahora seremos una familia.-dijo Elliot abrazando a Calvin.

-¿Cómo está tu mamá?-le pregunte a Calvin.

-La verdad no lo sé, me dejo con mis abuelos y ella se fue a rehabilitación por el alcohol, y le dejo toda la custodia a mis abuelos, pero ellos murieron hace una semana en un accidente automovilístico, le marcaron a mi mamá a la clínica y dijeron que se había escapado…-dijo y tomo aire.- Y después me preguntaron si tenía algún otro familiar con quien quedarme y les dije que tú.

-Gracias pequeño.-le agradecí.

-¿Por qué?-me pregunto viéndome.

-Por regresar conmigo.-le conteste y lo volví a abrazar.

-Tengo que ir al sanitario.-me dijo y lo solté.

-De acuerdo… No tardes ¿De acuerdo?-le dije.

-Sí mamá.-me dijo y salió por la puerta, mi corazón sintió un apretón de felicidad al escuchar esa palabra de sus labios.

-Cariño…creo que tenemos que considerar una cosa.-me dijo y voltee a verlo.

-¿Cuál?-le pregunte.

-Comprar otra casa… porque si no… ¿Dónde dormirá Camila? Y también Calvin.-me dijo y yo sonreí.

-Tienes razón…también comprarle la cuna a Cam…muchas cosas.-le dije.

-Yo las comprare ya que tú estarás aquí.-me dijo besando mis labios.

-Pero…amor…sabes que…odio…estar…aquí…sin…hacer nada.-logre decir mientras me besaba.

-Lo siento amor…pronto saldrás.-me dijo y me volvió a besar, me beso como lo hacía antes, con tanta pasión.

-Ehhh… ¿los interrumpo?-nos dijo Calvin tocando la puerta.

-Pasa pequeño.-le dije y el entro, se sentó en el sillón y recargo su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá.

-¿No has dormido bien Calvin?-le pregunto Elliot.

-No…últimamente no…-dijo y cerró sus ojos.

Le hice señas a Elliot, para que viera como me ponía un dedo en mi boca demostrando que guardara silencio.

Calvin se durmió y Elliot le puso una manta para que no tuviera frio, yo sonreí, ver a Elliot en el papel de padre, era hermoso, recuerdo cuando lo veía así con sus hijos y yo deseaba que así fuera con los míos cuando fuera madre, y ahora, es mi esposo y el padre de mi quería Camila.

.

.

.

3 semanas después.

-Entonces le dejo la custodia de Calvin Arliss a la Sra. Benson.-dijo la juez y la sesión acabo.

-Ahora si te puedo llamar oficialmente mamá.-me dijo Calvin y yo sonreí.

-Siempre me podrás llamar mamá.-le dije y lo abracé.

-Bien… ¿Quién quiere pizza?-pregunto Elliot.

-¡Yo!-grito Calvin y fue corriendo hacia donde estaba mi esposo, Elliot extendió sus brazos y se abrazaron.

Mi celular vibro en mi bolsillo del pantalón y conteste.

-Benson.-dije.

-_Sra. Benson, soy el doctor del hospital Mercy._-dijo de él otro lado de la línea.

-¿Sí? ¿La paso algo a Camila?-le pregunte empezando a alarmarme.

-_No, solo le llamo para decirle que puede venir por su bebe, ya que esta estable para poder salir._-acabo de decir y una sonrisa se puso en mi cara.

-Vamos para haya.-le dije y cerré mi celular.- ¡Amor!

-¿Qué pasa?-me contesto Elliot y camino hacia mí con la mano de Calvin en la suya.

-Podemos llevarnos a Camila, me acaba de llamar el doctor…podemos llevárnosla.-le dije emocionada.

-¡Genial!-grito Calvin.

-Vamos por el porta bebe a la casa.-dijo Elliot y fuimos al auto.

Nos dirigimos a la nueva casa que habíamos comprado, era de dos pisos, en la parte de abajo la sala, la cocina, un baño, y arriba las 3 recamaras, una nuestra, una de Calvin y otra para Camila.

-Voy por el.-me dijo Elliot.

-También trae más ropa y cobijas.-le dije y el asintió.

-Por fin conoceré a Camila.-me dijo Calvin y acaricie su cabello.

-Te va a encantar, serán mis dos angelitos más hermosos.-le dije y bese su mejilla.

Elliot entro al auto y coloco el porta bebes en la parte de atrás y me dio las cobijas.

Nos dirigimos al hospital y bajamos los tres, fuimos al área de los cuneros y ahí vimos a Camila Isabella, se estaba chupando el dedo pulgar.

-Siempre me eh preguntado… ¿Por qué los bebes siempre se chupan los dedos?-me dijo Elliot pasando un brazo por mi hombro.

-No lo sé.-le dije y apareció el doctor.

-¿Ya vinieron?-nos pregunto.

-Sí, aquí está la ropa para que la cambien.-le di la ropita y el la agarro.

-Le diré a las enfermeras que la cambien.-nos dijo y desapareció.

-Es hermosa.-dijo Calvin viendo a Isabella.

-¿Verdad que si?-le dije poniéndome a su altura.

-Sí, no puedo creer que será mi hermana.-nos dijo y yo sonreí.

Nos fuimos a sentar en unas bancas que había por ahí, cuando vimos que las enfermeras traían a Camila.

Me levante y camine hacia ella, extendí mis brazos y la deposito ahí, se sentía tan bien cargarla.

-Hola mi preciosa Bella.-le dije y ella abrió sus ojos.

Era hermosa, su boca estaba parada un poco y formaba como si mandara un beso, traía puesto un mameluco rosa, y un gorrito del mismo color. **(N/A: Foto en mi perfil)**

Elliot y Calvin se acercaron a mí y la vieron.

-Es preciosa.-me dijo Calvin.

Yo solo asentí.

-Vámonos.-nos dijo Elliot y puso una mano en mi hombro.

Llegamos al auto y la puso en su porta bebe, nos fuimos a la casa y la acostamos en su cuna mientras dormía.

Estábamos cenando todos en la mesa, nos veíamos como una familia feliz, y era verdad, éramos felices.

-Voy a ver a la bebe.-le dije y camine hacia su cuarto.

Me acerque a la cuna y vi que estaba despierta, y respiraba muy difícil.

-Cam… ¿Qué te pasa?-le dije y la sacudí un poco.

Entonces vi que le era difícil respirar y su carita se estaba poniendo morada.

-¡Elliot! ¡Llama al 911!-grite y Camila cerró sus ojos.

_**¡Hola!**_

_**No me maten ehhh**_

_**Subiría capítulo ahora mismo, pero hay tarea y estudiar una exposición para mañana :S**_

_**Aparte tengo que hacer más cosas =P **_

_**Mañana lo subiré jeje…**_

_**¿Comentarios?**_

_**-Y pase lo que pase…no me olviden-**_


End file.
